wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Nica Hults
Honolulu, Hawaii, USA |Row 4 title = Years on National Tean |Row 4 info = 2013-2014 |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Texas Dreams Gymnastics All Olympia (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Kim Zmeskal-Burdette, Chris Burdette Arthur Akopyan, Galina Marinova (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Veronica "Nica" Hults (born June 16, 1998 in Honolulu, Hawaii) is an elite artistic gymnast. She currently trains at Texas Dreams Gymnastics, where she's coached by former World Champion Kim Zmeskal. Junior Career 2011 Hults started her 2011 season at the WOGA National Elite Qualifier where she placed first on balance beam. At the Development Camp in Huntsville, Texas, she successfully passed both optionals and compulsories in the elite testing and became a junior international elite gymnast. In June, she traveled to Orlando, Florida for the Disney National Elite Qualifier where she placed fifth in the all-around and first on balance beam. At the American Classic, she earned a silver medal on floor exercise. Hults traveled to Chicago, IL for the US CoverGirl Classic where she finished 13th in the all-around and first on balance beam with a 15.050. This qualified Hults to her first Visa Championships. Hults finished fifth on balance beam at the Junior Visa Championships. 2012 In 2012, Hults competed at the Texas National Elite Qualifier, finishing third in the all-around, first on balance beam and second on floor exercise. On that same day, she competed in the international session where she placed third on uneven bars. At the Texas Prime Meet, Hults placed fifth in the all-around as well as fourth on uneven bars and floor exercise. In May, Hults traveled to Huntsville, Texas for the Texas National Elite Qualifier where she placed first on uneven bars and in the all-around, qualifying to the American Classic on the next day. At the American Classic, she finished third in the all-around as well as first on uneven bars and balance beam. This qualified Hults to the Visa Championships in St. Louis, Missouri. A few weeks later, Hults traveled to Chicago, IL for the Secret US Classic, finishing tenth in the all-around, seventh on uneven bars and fourth on balance beam. In June, she finished ninth in the all-around, eighth on uneven uneven bars and sixth on balance beam at the Visa Championships. 2013 In February, Hults was announced as part of the lineup for the WOGA Classic, but pulled out. In March, she verbally committed to UCLA. In July, Hults competed at the US Classic, winning gold on uneven bars, bronze in the all-around and on balance beam, and placing tenth on floor exercise. At the National Championships, she placed sixth in the all-around, seventh on bars, and fifth on beam. She was promptly added to the National team. In late November, Hults was announced as a competitor for the Mexico Open, which will be her international debut.Mexico Open She won the team gold medal, but did not place in the all-around because of the "two-per-country" rule. Senior Career Hults' senior debut came at the U.S. Classic in 2014. She chose to only compete on uneven bars, where she placed sixth. At Nationals, she added balance beam to her repertoire, placing sixth on bars and ninth on beam. Medal Count Floor Music 2010 - "La Cumparsita" by DJ G Taylor & Boulevard Tango Club 2011-2012 - "La Cumparsita" 2013 - "Fireworks" by Nicholas Hooper/ "Miracle (Live Version)" by 12 Women Band References